


Taking What’s Mine

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Day 3, Drinking, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Possessiveness, Scent Marking, Scenting, Yoi Omega Verse Week, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: It was no secret that Yuuri got jealous ((hell this is canon))-- It was also no secret that these feeling insified when drinking. Sometimes Yuuri had to wonder if Victor planned all this out.





	Taking What’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Yoi Omega Verse Week -- Possessiveness/Territorial

“Phich!” Yuuri whined, leaning heavily on Phichit. “Why is Victor ignoring me?”

Phichit laughed and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist, helping him stand up. “He is not ignoring you.”

“But he is! Look!” Yuuri spit out, gesturing over where Victor and Chris were at the bar, smiling and laughing over drinks.

“I think maybe you have had too much to drink,” Phichit said, “let’s go take you back to your room.”

“I don’t… I don’t want too!” Yuuri exclaimed, trying to stand on his own, failing miserably and having to wrap his arms around Phichit for balance.

“C’mon Yuuri,” Phichit said, pulling him to the exit doors.

“No! Must… get my Victor,” Yuuri slurred out.

“Just let him and Chris talk,” Phichit said.

Yuuri turned and face Phichit, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Doesn’t it bother you when Chris ignores you for Victor?”

Phichit laughed. “Think about it Yuuri. Two alpha males like that? All it would be is biting and grunting, nothing else.”

Yuuri’s eyes got wide. “WE CAN’T LET THEM FIGHT!” he yelled out.

Phichit put his hand over Yuuri’s mouth, “Yuuri! You are yelling!”

Both of Yuuri’s hand covered Phichit wrist pulling his arm away. “Why are you so calm about this?”

“Why are you so insecure?”

Yuuri looked down. They had been mated for over a year already, yet it only took one drink in Yuuri to make him clingy and question everything about himself. Victor rarely let him drink unless they were alone together-- but tonight was a special night. The ice show had ended and they all soon needed to start training for next season. They all gathered and had a small party at Yuuri’s parents’ inn.

Currently Chris and Victor were sharing drinks at a small table in the back, catching up and just chatting. Sure, other skaters were around too, but Yuuri was more into watching what Victor was doing. He had stayed out the champagne, but he started doing shots with Phichit an hour ago-- now Phichit was regretting it.

“You use to be a funner drunk in college,” Phichit laughed out.

“Shut up,” Yuuri groaned out, falling back down on the pillows by their table, grabbing for the bottle.

“You probably shouldn’t drink anymore,” Phichit said.

Yuuri glared over where Victor was laughing, his hand on Chris’ shoulder. “I am going to tear his head off.”

“Whose? Victor or Chris?” Phichit asked.

“Both.”

Phichit laughed. “You are so cute when you get jealous.”

Yuuri growled and poured himself a shot, knocking it back. He sat for another minute or two, glaring over where Victor and Chris were now laughing-- very loudly. Falling over sideways, he was thankful Phichit was there to catch him and to rest against.

“Phichit! Yuuri!” Yuri called out, pushing in and sitting between them with his arm around each of their shoulders. “Nice of you two to give your mates up!”

“What?” Yuuri growled.

“Yuri, stop teasing him!” Phichit said.

“I mean… look at them, pig,” Yuri laughed in his ear. “I have never seen Victor smile like that before!”

“That’s it!” Mila said as she came over, grabbing Yuri by the back of his robe and pulling him away. “Please excuse him, he is being more an ass than usual.”

Phichit laughed, “Now if you can tell me how to calm this one down.”

“Yeah, good luck with that… he is quite a possessive omega. Usually you only see that in alphas,” Mila laughed out.

“Explains a lot about you, hag!” Yuri growled out, shaking out her hold and stomping out the room.

“Good, he is off to pout elsewhere,” Mila turned back to them and nodded. “I’ll be over with the other skaters.”

“Thanks, Mila!” Phichit said, taking the glass away from Yuuri before he could drink more.

Yuuri groaned and banged his head on the table. “We are never letting those two get together again!”

Phichit laughed. As much as Phichit loved to torment Yuuri, he couldn’t let this continue. “Stay here,” Phichit said before getting up and going over where Victor and Chris where. Yuuri lifted his head from the table, and watched how Phichit walked over, slid into Chris’ lap and whispered in his ear. Chris nodded to him before Phichit kissed his cheek and got back up.

Yuuri wanted to go over there, but his legs were not working for him. Groaning, he put his head back on the table.

Phichit came back over, sitting across the table from him and patted his hand. “They are coming over here.”

“Only cause you told them too… not cause they want too,” Yuuri pouted.

“Yuuri, seriously,” Phichit groaned, “You got to stop this! Every time you drink you get all territorial over Victor.”

“So?”

“So! I am waiting for you to cock your leg and piss on him in front of everyone!” Phichit growled out.

Yuuri put his hand under his chin-- just like Victor did, and thought for a moment.

“Oh my God! Don’t even tell me you are considering it!” Phichit exclaimed.

“Considering what?” Chris asked as he sat next to Phichit, pulling him to his side.

“Oh just how Yuuri was about to mark his alpha,” Phichit giggled out.

Yuuri glared at Phichit before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning, he looked up to see Victor smiling down at him. “Hello, Yuuri,” Victor said, sitting next to him and pulling him into his lap. “You weren’t over here wishing Chris’ death again, now where you?”

“Always teasing me,” Yuuri whined, turning his head so it was nestled under Victor’s chin, breathing his scent into his lungs, feeling his body relax.

“C’mon Victor! You know how he gets! I think you do this to see just how riled up you can make the poor guy!” Phichit said.

“I would never!” Victor exclaimed, wrapping his arms tighter around Yuuri. “Chris and I were just talking about what we can do for the next ice show.”

“Should be talking to me about it,” Yuuri mumbled, just low enough for Victor to hear him.

“Yuuri,” Victor warned out, “How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Shut up,” Yuuri mumbled, pressing his face into Victor’s robe. Sure, he had drank a lot, but that did not mean Victor could just run off to any alpha, laughing and touching their arm. “You kept touching him.”

“Huh?” Victor asked, leaning back, taking Yuuri’s chin in his hand. “Yuuri?”

He felt his face burning up, yelping out, he was clutching to Victor’s robes to get out of Victor’s line of vision. He didn’t want him to see him like this-- but he also wanted no one else looking at him either.

“Just shut up and hold me,” Yuuri whimpered, face pressed back into his robe.

“I think you got a jealous omega on your hands there,” Chris laughed out.

“Only when he is drunk,” Victor laughed out, his chest rumbling. Yuuri was not letting him go though. He was rubbing his neck against Victor’s robes, and his wrist up and down his back.

“I’ll drink to that!” Phichit laughed out and Yuuri heard them clinking glasses, still laughing.

“You’re making fun of me,” Yuuri whispered, just low enough for Victor to hear.

A hand in his hair, another on his back, he felt the soothing circles of Victor’s hands. “I’d never make fun of you,” Victor whispered in his ear. “I find it cute when you are like this.”

“At least I don’t scale building naked,” Yuuri grumbled.

Victor laughed loudly, hugging Yuuri tighter to him. “You got me there!”

“Stupid alpha,” Yuuri said.

The laughter continued as the other three continued talking and drinking. Yuuri was just content as Victor kept his arm around him. The way they were sitting, he was almost straddled in Victor’s lap, his face pressed to his chest. Now and then he would rub his neck up and down Victor’s chest-- scenting him more.

He figured if he put enough of  _ his scent  _ on Victor, it would be clear he was taken. Not that the ring on his finger didn’t tell people already, or that every other word out of his mouth was his omega’s name…

Yuuri was not seeing all this now as the alcohol had blinded his senses and good reasoning. The more everyone kept talking around him, the more he wanted to pull Victor away from them. They shouldn’t even be  _ looking _ at his alpha.

Sitting up, Yuuri put his hands on each side of Victor’s face, staring him in the eye. “Can we go to our room now?”

Victor smiled and leaned forward, kissing him gently. “Just a little bit longer.”

Yuuri pouted. He liked being around the others, but he also was ready to just have his time with Victor-- out of everyone’s prying eyes.

“Usually I’d take offense to Yuuri ignoring me like this,” Phichit said, “but considering how drunk he is--” he had to stop as he was laughing to hard, leaning on Chris.

Yuuri turned to glare at him while Chris went to pour him and Victor another drink. Yuuri felt a growl in his throat and took Victor’s glass, holding it up to Victor’s mouth for him.  _ He _ was Victor’s omega,  _ he _ should be doing things for him-- not Chris.

Taking a sip, Victor smiled at Yuuri, then waved off the drink. “Maybe I  _ should _ go take Yuuri to bed, before he goes full omega on all of us.”

“Yeah, probably should start wrapping this party up anyways,” Chris said. As they all looked around, skaters were starting to slowly leave from the room as it was. “We all have flights tomorrow back to our homes.”

“We will meet for lunch before you all head off,” Victor said, standing up, still holding Yuuri tightly to him. There was no way Yuuri was letting him go.

Closing his eyes, Yuuri held onto Victor tightly, loving how strong his arms were around him, loving how he easily just carried him back to the room they were staying in. They would stay at the inn another week before heading off to their next destination, and Yuuri was thrilled to have these days to sit in the hot springs, skate one on one Victor and just be the two of them.

Once back in their room, Victor turned the lamp on and laid Yuuri down in his nest. Yuuri stretched out, Victor’s scent all around him, comforting him. He had Victor alone and to himself. He felt a purr deep inside of him as Victor started to untie his robe.

“Wow, you really scented my robe, didn’t you?” Victor asked as he held it to his nose.

Yuuri felt the heat rush to his cheeks. Looking over where Victor was, standing in his  _ very small  _ and _ very tight _ black briefs, his skin almost glowing while he held his robe to his nose, smelling in where Yuuri had rubbed his scent all over his robe.

Victor chuckled and hung up his robe. Yuuri knew he would wear it tomorrow because it had been heavily scented, and that made him blush more. Holding his hand out, he wanted his alpha with him in their pile of blankets and linens he had twisted all around their bed.

Victor took his hand and easily crouched over him, their bodies not touching yet as their eyes met.

“Such a jealous little thing,” Victor laughed out, running his hand down Yuuri’s flushed face. “What am I going to do with you?”

“At least I’m not writing cryptic messages on your back and hanging my underwear off your head!” Yuuri spit out.

Victor laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Yes, Yuuri got jealous when he drank, but to be fair, he always got a little jealous over the attention Victor got. Deep down, he  _ knew _ Victor was his, they had mated and bonded many times over-- shared rings, shared their lives. The problem was when Yuuri drank, something lit up inside of him.

_ Mine! Mine! Mine! _ Would chant in his mind when he looked at his alpha.

“You are more possessive than an alpha at times,” Victor whispered against his lips.

Yuuri hummed and reached out with his hands, pulling Victor’s body down to his. Their mouths meeting as their tongues slid next to one another. His robe had opened up when his legs spread, locking his ankles behind Victor’s back. He wanted to keep him there-- though in the back of his mind he knew Victor was not going anywhere else tonight. Wrapping his arms tightly around Victor, Yuri kissed at his neck, licking at his ear lobes, sucking on his neck gently.

A soft sigh from Victor then their mouths met again. Yuuri moaned softly, pulling Victor so his weight was rested on top of his body. He felt comfort with the weight of his alpha on top of him. Victor would kiss him breathless and while Yuuri gasped for air, large hands would trail all over his body, pushing the robe more off of his body as he did.

“You are so warm,” Victor whispered against his neck. “Smell so good.”

Hands running up his arms, taking his wrist, holding them over his head while Victor continued to kiss at his neck and all over his face. Yuuri tried to fight when Victor held both his wrist in one hand-- but Victor had firmly locked his hand around his wrist.

“Someone was being very jealous tonight,” Victor teased in his ear.

Yuuri whined and squirmed under Victor-- especially the way Victor’s hand was cupping his crotch, teasing him.

“You weren’t looking at me!” Yuuri whined out.

“Am I always suppose to look at you?” Victor asked.

“Yes!” Yuuri knew it was impossible and unreasonable to ask, but he was drunk and everything that didn’t make sense, made sense.

Victor quickly kissed his lips and licked at his bottom lip. “If that is what you want.”

Yuuri gasped- a smile filling his face as Victor agreed to his irrationalness. Leaning up the little bit he could, he kissed Victor and let this ankles go from behind his back. Spreading his legs wide, he moaned the more Victor palmed at his cock.

“Victor!” Yuuri panted out, “Make me yours!”

“What if I want to be yours?” Victor asked.

Yuuri growled and fought at the hand holding him down. Victor was not letting him go or touch him-- it was driving him wild. The moment he felt his briefs being tugged away, he squirmed more. Victor was teasing him-- even as he slowly started to open him, using his slick to coat his fingers, Yuuri moaned and thrashed around.

Victor kissed him quiet as his fingers continued to work into him, slowly stretching and teasing him. Curling so Yuuri moaned deeply into his mouth. When he finally let Yuuri’s hands go, nails scratched down Victor’s back as he moan. Gasping and crying out- it was not enough for Yuuri. He begged and pleaded for more.

Victor was kissing down his chest and stomach-- the robe fully opened though it stayed on Yuuri’s arms as he ran his hands through Victor’s hair. He was so wet and the more Victor continued to finger him, the more slick that was covering his bottom. Bites on Yuuri’s hip made him moan out before Victor swallowed his cock down, making Yuuri’s back arch, screaming loudly.

The way Victor would hum around his cock, finger him slowly and just drive him insane-- all but made Yuuri orgasm right on the spot. He felt the coil twisting inside of him tightly before Victor let off his cock, licking up it and pushing his legs back.

“You aren’t getting off that easy,” Victor said, pushing his briefs down, stroking his cock for Yuuri to see.

Yuuri licked his lips and held his knees back to open himself even more. Victor moaned and leaned down to kiss him, letting his cock tease at his opening. Yuuri whined against Victor’s mouth and he finally felt the push at his entrance. Once Victor was pushed all the way in, they both sighed deeply, holding each other tight as Yuuri adjusted to being so full. Victor kissed at his temple, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead, waiting to move.

“Make me yours,” Yuuri whispered.

“Let me hear you scream,” Victor replied back.

A growl from deep in within Victor had him pulling his body up so he could slowly pull out of Yuuri, making sure he felt his length entirely-- then slammed back in. Yuuri screamed out, and Victor was not stopping. He had to let his knees go, grabbing the linens in his nest for something to hang onto. Every slam of Victor’s hips was a direct hit on his prostate-- making his cock leak onto his stomach.

There was something about how his body tingled when he was drinking that only heightened the way his alpha fucked him. Yuuri had just reached for his cock and in two stroked was moaning and releasing all over himself. Victor cried out when Yuuri clenched tightly around him, his arms strong by Yuuri’s head as his body continued to pound into him.

“You… will… walk… with a limp… tomorrow,” Victor grunted out.

Yuuri fucking hoped so. Let everyone see what Victor does him. He was the only one who could satisfy Victor, he was the only one who knew his love. Pulling Victor down to his body, he started to suck on his neck, leaving a dark mark where Victor could not hide it.

“Still being jealous… marking me… even when I am fucking you?” Victor panted out. Yuuri bit down on Victor’s shoulder, hearing him moan out and his hips still as his body started to shake over him. Yuuri felt himself purring as his teeth released Victor’s shoulder and his knot started to swell inside of him. Wrapping his arms tightly around Victor, Yuuri breathed deeply, taking in the scent of his alpha.

Sweat covered their bodies as Yuuri worked to rub his neck wherever he could on Victor. Even as Victor pulled them to their sides, still firmly locked together, Yuuri rubbed his neck on him.

It made Victor laugh a bit. Even as his knot would fully swollen and they were going nowhere, Yuuri was making sure he marked and scented him.

“Mine,” Yuuri said.

Victor laughed and squeezed Yuuri tighter to him. “Like anyone else could handle me.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed Victor, feeling content and perfectly full. Pressing his face into Victor’s neck, he could feel both their hearts racing for how tight they were pressed. Closing his eyes, he let it all wash over him. Victor  _ was _ his-- only he could ever be the one for Victor.

A big yawn, and Yuuri smacked his mouth, letting his eyes shut-- fully content with falling asleep as Victor’s knot kept them together.

* * *

 

Everyone slept in the next morning, including Yuuri and Victor. As Yuuri opened his eyes, he felt a stabbing pain in his head and a heavy weight over his chest. Victor was holding him tight. Kissing his alpha’s cheek, he slid from the bed and went into the bathroom to get some pills.

He smelled so much like Victor from the night before. Grabbing a cloth, he wet it in the sink with warm water and washed at his bottom. Looking back in the mirror he could see teeth marks and purple spots all over his body. Even though his head was killing him, he had to smile knowing he could wear these marks under his robes.

Swallowing pills and a large glass of water, Yuuri found himself back under Victor’s arm while he drifted back to sleep.

It was late morning when they all met up for an early lunch so they could everyone to their flights back home.

“Ah, looks like someone marked up their mate,” Chris said as they sat down at the table.

Victor held a hand up to his neck, smiling. “I could say the same about you.”

When Yuuri looked over, he saw Chris sporting the same mark on his neck. Phichit was leaned against him, smirking over at Yuuri.

“By the way, everyone could hear you two last night,” Phichit giggled out.

Yuuri choked on his tea and Victor got to laughing while patting his back.

“Who said Yuuri is the only one who got jealous?” Victor asked, leaning down to wipe Yuuri’s mouth with his thumb. “I mean, he was hanging all over Phichit last night.”

Yuuri’s eye grew wide as he stared at Victor. It never failed, even after all this time-- Victor never ceased to surprise him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
